


Sleepy Logan

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Patton is there but isn't mentioned, Romance, Virgil is mentioned, roman is caring and loving, roman just loves all of his boyfriends so much, sleeping, tired and sleepy logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan keeps falling asleep while reading.





	Sleepy Logan

Roman woke up in the middle of the night, and instead of just going back to sleep, he became aware of a body sitting up next to him. He sat up a little himself and looked up to see who it was.

It was Logan. He was asleep sitting up. His neck was bent so far forward, Roman wondered if it hurt. He still had his glasses on, but now they had slid halfway down his nose. He looked down at Logan’s lap and saw a book lying there that was now closed, one of his hands weakly grasping it. Roman sat up.

“Logan, honey, you’ve fallen asleep while reading again.” Roman quietly said, taking his shoulders in his hands and shaking him lightly. Logan made a small noise and his eyes fluttered open. When he realized someone was waking him, he lifted his head up. He still looked half asleep.

“What...Roman…?” He sleepily said as Roman slipped his glasses off and gave him a gentle kiss on his temple as he did so. Roman then folded up his glasses, leaned over Virgil’s sleeping form next to him and placed them on the bedside table.

“You fell asleep while reading again, my darling.” Roman repeated softly, gently tugging the book from Logan’s grasp. He placed it on the bedside table as well. When he turned back to Logan, Logan’s eyes were fluttering closed again.

“Come on, my darling....” Roman whispered, placing a slow kiss on Logan’s cheek. The kiss stirred Logan again. He then tiredly draped a hand over Roman’s chest and let his head fall on Roman’s shoulder. His hand then fell fate to gravity as he seemed to slip back into slumber. “Okay…” Roman whispered when he knew Logan was too tired to lie down on his own. He gently wrapped his arm around Logan and shifted them both forward, then Roman lay back gently. Logan’s head was now off of his shoulder and his arm was no longer draped over him. As if Logan was aware of that, he turned over, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder and draped his hand back over his chest. Roman responded by wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

As he kissed him, Logan let out a small “Roman…”

Roman thought it was adorable. He lay his hand on Logan’s face and caressed it lightly with his thumb, admiring his boyfriend’s sleeping face with a soft smile.

“Good night, Logan.” He said before relaxing into the bed and closing his eyes.


End file.
